


Gil-galad was a Streetrace-king

by bettashark



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cars, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettashark/pseuds/bettashark
Summary: I was super sleepy and the line "for into darkness fell his car" popped into my head, so naturally, I had to write the rest.Will I ever stop writing parodies of this poem? No!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Gil-galad was a Streetrace-king

**Author's Note:**

> heck if I know what's going on in my weird little brain  
> poor Gil just got a really parody-able poem about his death, sorry dude 🤷  
> I have kept the original capitalization and punctuation, so if it's weird, blame Jirt  
> enjoy!

Gil-galad was a Streetrace-king.  
Of him the drivers sadly sing;  
the last whose wheels were fair and free  
between the City and the Sea

His track was long, his foot was keen.  
His shining chrome afar was seen;  
the countless stars of streetlights faint  
were mirrored in his neon paint.

But long ago he drove away,  
and what he drives now none can say;  
for into darkness fell his car  
in Impound where the shadows are.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of parody and is not intended to infringe upon the original or its owners in any way. I (obviously) do not own the original. Parody is protected under law. Please don't sue me; I'm poor.


End file.
